Forgotten
by taylorlautnerloverr
Summary: What if Luke hadn't gone through the Portal with Clary in City of Glass? What if she would have forgotten everything? Even Jace? Read and find out! I suck at summaries, lol. Rated T. JxC


**So I had this dream and it was of this story (I think I had it because I'd read the MI series like fives times each, lol) Anyways, this is my first story, so sorry if it sucks. But id people like it and review it, I will probably continue writing it, if not then I'll just stop, : I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

**Okay this starts when Clary realizes that Jace and the Lightwoods left before her in City of Glass. ****City of Class**

**Chapter 2: The Demon Towers of Alicante. Page 27**

(Cassandra Clare's words)

Clary turned her head away. And paused. There, against the wall of the cathedral, were the unmistakable marks of a rune-magic, glowing a hot, fading blue against the gray stone. They formed a squarish outline, like the outline of a light around a half-open door…  
The Portal. Something inside her seemed to twist. She remembered other symbols, shining dangerously against the smooth metal hull of a ship. She remembered the shudder the ship had given as it had wretched itself apart, the black water of the East River pouring in._  
They're just runes, _she thought._ Symbols. I can draw them. If my mother can trap the essence of the Mortal Cup inside a piece of paper, then I can make a Portal._  
She found her feet carrying her to the cathedral wall, her hand reaching into her pocket for her stele. Willing her hand not to shake, she set the tip of the stele to the stone.  
She squeezed her eyelids shut and, against the darkness behind them, began to draw with her mind in a curving lines of light. Lines that spoke to her of doorways, of being carried on whirling air, of travel and faraway places. The lines came together in a rune as graceful as a bird in flight. She didn't know if it was a rune that had existed before or one she had invented, but it existed now as if it always had._  
Portal.  
_She began to draw, the marks leaping out from the stele's tip in charcoaled black lines. The stone sizzled, filling her nose with acidic smell of burning. Hot blue light grew against her closed eyelids. She felt heat on her face, as if she stood in front of a fire. With a gasp she lowered her hand, opening her eyes. The rune she had drawn was a dark flower blossoming on the stone wall. As she watched, the lines of it seemed to melt and change, flowing gently down, unfurling reshaping themselves. Within moments the shape of the rune had changed. It was now the outline of a glowing doorway, several feet taller than Clary herself.**  
(My words now)**  
Clary stared at the Portal, she couldn't look away. She took a small step, but then stopped. She remembered you have to think of the place you want to go to, think of what it looks like. But she had never been to Idris before, how would she know what it would look like?  
But she did, she had a dream of her Idris, dancing at a ball of some sort. So Clary thought of the way the building looked, the green hills, the fountain with the mermaid, and the trees that had been such a bright green.  
"Clary! You could get yourself killed!" It was Luke, who was running up the pathway. Anger and dismay was spread across his face. Not far behind him, Magnus was wearing the same face, but with annoyance mixed in with it. There was no stopping now though, Clary had gone too far. She needed to do this, she had to save her mother before it was too late. So with a deep breath, Clary jumped into the dark Portal, leaving New York, her home, behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicolas Allhallows walked along the side of the road. It was one of those nights that you just had wanted to get out of the house and look at the stars and just enjoy the beautiful night. He was miles and miles outside of Alicante, once he started walking he had trouble stopping. Nicolas loved the night, it was always so peaceful.  
THUNK!  
Nicolas instantly moved to a his fighting stance, hand resting on his seraph blade in his belt. He knew he shouldn't have come all this way by himself, he could easily get hurt my demons because he was far enough way from the demon wards. Then he heard a girl moaning in pain. It was a terrible sound, she sounded so hurt like maybe she was about to--  
Nicolas shook off that thought and looked around desperately for the girl. He heard a bush rattle and whipped his head to left and hurried off to the bush.  
Peeking around it, he saw her. Her red hair and skin mattered with dirt, her clothes were ripped almost everywhere showing Nicolas a lot of her skin, her breathing was coming in short little breathes.  
"Oh Angel," Nicolas muttered. He was stuck on what to do. What was she? Was she a Shadowhunter? No, he thought, she didn't have any Marks. But still maybe it was a glamour, a really good hard glamour.  
Shaking his thought away, Nicolas bent down and checked her plus, her heart rate was a little fast.  
"Uh, hello?" he asked while slightly shaking the girl. She flinched away from his touch and whimpered. Obviously, she was in a lot of pain.  
"What's your name?" Nicolas whispered in her ear, so she could hear him. She bit her lip, hard enough to make it bleed before answering.  
"C-C-Clary." she whispered. Her head rolled to the side and Nicolas knew she had passed out. He quickly picked her up, like he was holding a baby.  
Her tiny frame snuggled against him as he made his way back to Alicante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicolas made into Alicante after two hours of walking. And now he was exhausted.  
"Mom! Dad!" He yelled the moment he entered the house.  
"Yes?" Sarah Allhallows said coming from the kitchen, Harold following right behind her.  
Laying Clary on the couch, he looked up into his parents eyes, looking for help.  
Harold's face fumed with anger, "Nicolas, what have you done?"  
"Nothing, I just found her," Nicolas explained quickly, "She need's help. I think she is dying."  
"Is she a Shadowhunter?" His mother asked in a worried tone. She knew what would happen to her son, and maybe even the rest of the family, if the Clave found out that Nicolas had brought a human or Downworlder into Alicante.  
"I'm not sure.." Nicolas trailed off, he was scared at how his parents would react. And well so far it hadn't gone so good.  
Sarah gasped, "Nicholas! Do you not understand what the Clave would do to you--to us--if they found out she wasn't a Shadowhunter? They would--"  
"No," Harold interrupted his wife, "She is one. I see iratze rune on her body, they are light, but there."  
Sarah plopped down and sighed, "Thank the Angel."|  
Harold quickly drew a iratze on her body with his stele and then they waited.  
They took shifts watching the strange Shadowhunter that they new nothing about. Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days and the red headed girl still hadn't woken up.  
The Allhallows waited and waited.  
Nicolas hardly left her side, scared that if he did, she would wake and he wouldn't be able to explain what had happened. Even though himself really didn't know what happened. So he sat in his boring house for three days, never going out for a late night walk, even though he wanted to so bad.  
Nicolas was just about to fall asleep on the third day, when he saw her stir.  
And leaned over her to watch. Her eyes fluttered and then two emerald green eyes stared up at him in wonder.  
"Um, Clary?" Nicolas asked slowly.  
The girl frowned and then her green eyes turned wide and innocent, "Clary? Is that my name?"  
"I suppose," he said, helping her up into a sitting position on the white couch. She was still filthy and Nicolas knew she needed to wash up.  
She nodded, "Where am I?"  
"Alicante," he said, "but if you mean exactly, you are at my house."  
Clary smiled at him, it was breathtaking, "And you are?"  
"Nicolas Allhallows," he stuck out his hand, "Or Nick, whatever you prefer."  
"I like Nick," she said taking his hand and shaking it. Her hand was warm and soft, he liked the feel of her smooth skin against his hand.  
She looked down at herself, "I should probably wash up and then maybe you could explain some things."  
"Of course," he agreed. Nick helped her off the couch and showed her the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary slipped on the clothes that had been sitting outside of the bathroom. She took it that they were Nick's mothers.  
She looked into the mirror, poking her face. "Clary," she whispered, "is that really my name?"  
When she had asked Nick, all he did was say 'I suppose'. What was that suppose to mean? And she had no idea where she was, besides that he had said Alicante, but where was that? She tried to think back, but all she got was nothing. It came up blank.  
Walking down the stairs, she could hear the Allhallows talking about her. Not in a bad way, Nick's mother was saying how beautiful she was and Clary could feel the blush crawl up her cheeks.  
"Oh, Clary," his mother said, when she walked in, "I knew those clothes would fit you! You were about the same size as I was when I was your age."  
"How old am I?" Clary asked bewildered. She didn't even know how old she was! What if she was like fifty! No, Clary laughed at herself, I looked like a teenager.  
"You mean you don't know?" Nick's father asked, humor filled his dark brown eyes.  
Clary shook her head while sitting back on the couch she had been laying on earlier.  
"What happened to me?" She demanded, "Why cant I remember anything?"  
"Sarah?" the older man said, ignoring Clary, "Do you think what happened to her may have caused her to forget everything?"  
"You mean a concussion, Harold?" Sarah Allhallows asked. He nodded at his wife and then sat down deep in thought.  
"How did I get here?" Clary asked, turning her attention to Nick, who was sitting next to the window staring at the stars.  
He turned to face her, "I found you, you were injured badly. I asked what your name was and you said Clary, before you passed out. I brought you back here and you were in a coma like state for three days and then you woke up."  
"Oh," she whispered, "Will I ever be able to remember things?"  
Harold looked at her sadly, "In time maybe, but for now all we can do it wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace Lightwood slumped down into the chair he had been practically living in since he arrived to Alicante. He felt horrible about everything that had happened so far. The whole lying to Clary and bringing Simon to Idris, which the Clave wasn't so happy about. Jace who normally didn't think of anyone but himself, couldn't stop thinking about Clary.  
Every since she came along, with her pretty green eyes and blazing red hair and that beaming smile of hers, Jace knew he had changed.  
Aline Penhallows had come by earlier asking, no begging, him to with him on a walk around Alicante, but he wasn't in the mood.  
Jace looked around his room, it was nice and neat, just the way he liked it.  
Just as he was about to get up and lay on his bed to hopefully fall asleep, Alec comes busting in the door breathing heavily.  
"Jace!" Alec said, before he kneeled over resting his hands on his knees.  
Jace looked up at his best friend, "Yeah?" he asked in a bored voice.  
"I just got a fire-message from Magnus and--"  
"Seriously, Alec? I don't want to know about your and Magnus love life or whatever you guy's have," Jace said standing up.  
He suddenly didn't want to be in his room with Alec anymore, he wanted to be alone and the library was always the right place to go.  
"Shut up, Jace," Alec snapped, "It's not about him and me, it's about Clary."  
Jace froze mid-step at hearing Clary's name. He spun around and looked back at Alec, "Has something happened? Is she alright?"  
Alec looked at the ground, "They don't know, she made her own Portal to come here by herself and--"  
That's all Jace had to hear, he was down the stairs and out the door in seconds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clary stood in a meadow that was filled with flowers and bright green grass. She noticed she was wearing a long silky flowing dress that sprawled against the green grass.  
She was laying on her back, twirling a small flower in her fingers.  
"Clary, dear," a voice rang from the distance. She turned and noticed an angel with red hair that flowed in the light breeze, she was wearing a white dress that was similar to Clary's.  
Wings were sprouted out of the angles back.  
"Yes?" Clary heard her self saying, her voice was like song, light and airy. It sounded as if she was singing, not speaking.  
The angel smiled, "It's almost time, daughter."  
"Time for what?" Clary asked, confusion spreading across her delicate face.  
"You will know in time," The angel whispered, "Watch over the world for me. Trouble is coming, be prepared."  
The angel started to disappear all the while whispering, "It's time to wake up, Clary."  
"It's time to wake up, Clary."  
_"It's time to wake up, Clary!" Nick said shaking her.  
Clary's emerald eye's snapped open and glanced around the room, thinking the angel would be in the room with her.  
"Sorry," Nick apologized, "I just thought maybe you would want to see Alicante."  
Clary's eyes were wide and innocent at his words, "I would love to! You guy's have kept me bolted up in this house for a week!"  
"It was for you safety," he said as she jumped up from her bed that was in the guest room she had been staying in for a week, since the day she had woken up. Sarah had gone shopping for Clary, even thought Clary refused and said she could buy her own stuff with the fifty dollars that had been in her pocket, but Sarah wouldn't let her. So while Clary had been cooped up in the big manor, Sarah had been buying tons of clothes for Clary.  
Clary ran to the closet and pulled out jeans and a simple but cute tight green shirt. She noticed Nick had left for her to get dressed, so she slipped on the clothes and hurried to the bathroom. Her hair was actually looking descent, she fixed a little bit of the curls. When she was finished her hair fell in soft red ways to her rib cage. She decided she might as well use some of the makeup Sarah had bought her. Clary applied a little, but not to much, eyeliner and mascara, which made her green emerald eyes pop out. Her green shirt also had the same effect.  
"You look gorgeous," Sarah said beaming at Clary as she entered the kitchen.  
Clary shrugged while blushing, "No, not really. Where's Nick?"  
"He's waiting for you outside," Sarah said putting up a carton of eggs into the refrigerator. Clary's stomach growled and she wondered if they were going to eat breakfast or not.  
Shutting the wooden door behind her, she looked around for Nick.  
She finally spotted him, he was leaning over looking into what seemed to be a stream.  
"Hey," Clary said coming up behind him.  
Nick jumped a little, and Clary knew he hadn't heard her approach him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's fine," Nick said giving a little smile, "Come on, let's go into town."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high by the time they made it into the city. Clary hadn't realized the Allhallows had lived so far away from Alicante, but still close enough to be in the demon wards.  
"Do you not have a car?" Clary had asked about an hour in the walk. Nick looked at her with an amused look and shook his head no.  
And finally, after two hours they were in Alicante, home of the Shadowhunters.  
Nick had stayed up one night and explain everything to her about Shadowhunters, and Clary couldn't help but find everything so fascinating, especially because she was one!  
"Can we eat?" Clary asked as they stepped into what seemed like the main courtyard place of Alicante, "I'm starving!"  
Nick gave a small chuckle, "Of course! I know the best place to go."  
He grabbed Clary by the hand and pulled her through the crowd of Shadowhunters. They swerved and swiveled around the people, until they reached what looked like an old restaurant. Stepping in, Clary eyes were wide with excitement. The room was just like a diner would be in the nineteen thirty's. An old jukebox stood over in the corner, the waitress wore pink buffy skirts and skates, there were booths on the sides, while tables sat in the middle.  
Still holding her hand, Nick pulled her over to a booth and they both settled in.  
"It looks so cool in here," Clary whispered to Nick across the table.  
Nick smiled, happy she liked it, "I'm glad you like it."  
The waitress rolled over to their table, munching on gum, a pen was stuck behind her right ear.  
"What would you like to drink?" She asked. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, stands of curly hair fell and framed her beautiful face. She had soft gray eyes that were filled with kindness and her full pink lips were something Clary wished she had.  
"Um," Clary said looking at Nick, he nodded, "I'll just have a Coke."  
"Me too," Nick said smiling at the girl, who Clary realized was named Megan from her name tag. Megan smiled and told them she would be back soon.  
Clary and Nick looked over the menu's decided on getting pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.  
"This is delicious," Clary said after Megan dropped off the order and hurried on to another table. Nick laughed at Clary's face, it looked as if it was her first time eating pancakes. Well I guess maybe she doesn't remember, Nick thought, his laughing coming to a stop.  
They finished their meal and left the restaurant, saying bye to Megan as they left.  
Clary wanted to see everything in Alicante, so they did. Nick showed her all of the important places and the beautiful ones.  
Nick had never seen such a beautiful girl looking so excited and happy. Clary's green eyes were wide with wonder at everything they looked at.  
Nick led her to look at a bulletin board, that was outside of The Hall. There they posted everything that was happening that week or upcoming some time later.  
"Is that…?" Nick trailed off looking into the crowd of people.  
"Is that what?" Clary asked studying the bulletin board, she found it interesting.  
Nick nodded, "Yeah it is. It's this boy I used to know, I'll be right back, stay right here."  
"Kay," Clary mumbled, not really paying attention to him. She was sorta excited for the upcoming parade they were having and she noticed that it said fireworks would be going off.  
Clary wondered if she had every seen fireworks before, but she couldn't remember. Glancing up, she saw Nick over by a wall talking to a golden haired boy.  
Clary easily got bored of standing there and decided to go tell Nick about wanting to go to the parade this weekend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Jace glanced at his watch. It was almost four and Isabelle was supposed to be back an hour ago.  
Jace, Isabelle, and Alec had separated this morning looking for Clary, but they still had no sign of her.  
"Jace Wayland?" Jace turned around at the sound of his name. Well technically isn't wasn't his real name, but most people knew him as Jace Wayland.  
"Yeah?" he asked looking at a boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty good looking, but had nothing on Jace.  
The boy broke out into a grin, "It's me, Nick Allhallows."  
"Nick?" Jace said laughing, "Wow, I thought you would have moved by now."  
Nick shrugged, "We did, after you left. We went to Italy for a couple of years, we got back last year."  
"Where'd you go?" Nick asked after a moment.  
Jace shrugged, "Pretty much just New York."  
Nick nodded, "I never really got to say sorry about your father, everything was just so hec---"  
"Nick!" a girl said walking up to him. She was tiny, probably about five foot three. Her long red hair was falling in soft waves to her rib cage.  
"I think we should go to that parade thing this weekend! It would be so much fun, because I don't think I've ever seen fireworks before, you know." She said in a rush to Nick.  
Jace recognized that voice, it was…  
"Oh gosh," the girl said turning her attention on Jace, "I'm sorry, I forgot Nick was talking to you."  
Her emerald green eyes were filled with happiness, she looked so peaceful.  
Jace wanted to scream and say 'I found you!', but it something inside him stopped. She was looking at him like she didn't even know him.  
"I'm Clary!" she said in her light and airy voice, that sounded as if she was singing, "I'm Nick's friend."  
Jace just stared at her, he couldn't look away. Something was the matter, she had just introduced herself to him, when they'd known each other for months.  
And she had said she'd never seen fireworks…  
"You are…?" she asked with a little mischief in her eyes, like she was testing him in some way that he didn't know.  
Jace tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was scared that if he opened his mouth, something else would come out that probably shouldn't.  
Nick gave Jace a little glare and placed a hand on Clary's lower back, like he was…claiming her. Jealousy filled Jace's body, he was supposed to be the one to do that!  
"This is Jace Wayland," Nick said to Clary in a soft loving voice. What the hell? Jace thought.  
Clary smiled at Jace and then looked back up at Nick, "Do you think we should head back? Your mom is probably fixing dinner by now and I'm kinda hungry," she smiled sheepishly looking into Nick's eyes.  
And then Jace saw it, the way she was looking at Nick.  
It was in a caring and loving way.  
Jace's inside's twisted as thoughts whirled around his head.  
He turned his attention to Nick, who was watching Clary with the same emotions flickering through his eyes.  
Nobody said anything, and Jace understood the situation, that hit him as hard and fast and painful as a bullet in the chest.  
Clary loved Nick, and Nick loved Clary.  
And maybe, just maybe, Jace was overacting. They couldn't love each other this earlier.  
But Jace saw it in her emerald green eyes.  
That she could. She could love him.  
And that was enough for Jace.  
Nick must have been there, Jace thought., he must have been there when he wasn't.  
She didn't remember him, and when she forgot about him she eventually met Nick, who stole her precious little heart.  
All his chances had gone down the drain along with her memories, and now it was too late.  
Jace hadn't heard them say goodbye. So he watched in the middle of the crowd, with a broken heart that felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, and watched as the love of his life walked away from him, laughing with the boy he wished he could be.


End file.
